A little female Peter Pan
by Bloody Hearts
Summary: What if Peter and Wendy did more than what the story told you? When Wendy returned home, Peter didn t forget her. He came sometimes a year to check up on Wendy, making him age up to 17, almost and adult.He saw that and when he visited Wendy for the last time, they got very close and nine months later came a little female Peter Pan to earth, which Peter didn t know about. Now what?


_**Hello, I´ve had this story in my brain for a while now and decided to write it down. I watched Once Upon A Time and saw Hook in action for the first time and grew in love with him :) please r&r. **_

_What if Peter and Wendy did more than what the story told you? When Wendy returned home, Peter didn´t forget her. He came sometimes a year to check up on Wendy, making him age up to 17, close to an adult. He noticed that and when he visited Wendy for the last time, they got very close and nine months later came a little female Peter Pan to earth, which Peter did not know about._

* * *

"You are a young lady Isabella. You can´t go out and act unprofessional – it´s very un lady like. A lady should act proper. Straighten your back and look into my eyes young lady." I rolled my eyes and glared into her eyes. Mrs. Jonson. My nanny. She trained me to be a young innocent proper lady..

And I wanted to rip her head off.  
..But I can´t. Because this whole lady-act made my _stepfather Harry_ much more pleased. Mom married him and gave birth to me, so everyone thinks I´m his daughter. But they are wrong. I am not his daughter and will never be.

And he has already a child of his own, Cedric. He is only a year older than me with black curly hair and black eyes and is arrogant and full of himself. I am surprised that people still thinks I am Harry´s daughter, surerly they have to see the difference of me and Cedric.

I mean, I don´t even look alike Harry! I have golden brown that curls down to my waist, a tiny nose, dark forest green eyes and firm lips. Harry was black haired, dark eyes and wasn´t alike me at all... But he is the one that takes care of me and he loves me. He knows I´m not his but he loves me anyway. And I love him too, he´s just not my father. Cedric desn´t know that I´m not his daughter though. But if he knew he would probably just tell Harry to throw me into the streets. He hates me. Really hates me. He says I´m not like a lady should be and that he is ashmed of me..

So I suck it up and act more lady like. Or well I try. And Cedric does everything to put me down, he thinks I get too much attention.  
It hasn´t always been like this. When my mother was alive, I could do what I wanted. She told me all about Peter Pan and Neverland… and how he was my father. He was her big crush and when she was with him in Neverland… they got very close.

When mother returned home, Peter didn´t stop seeing her. He made nightly visits, but that didn´t stop Grandpa make mama get married. She married a duke, so that´s why I get this decipline right now from Mrs. Jonson. But Peter didn´t stop visit her and suddenly was she pregnant. She knew when I came i wasn´t Harry´s, but Peter´s.

But two years ago, my mother got sick. Really sick. She lasted one month then… I sighed. Harry took care of me since then, and diciplined me nine hours on the weekends and six hours on saturday and sunday. It was exhusting. I knew I couldn´t make it any more. That this wasn´t the life I wanted, or my mother wanted for me. It was the life Harry wanted for me. So tonight I would give take a chance and see the world. I would run away from this life. I would go on an adventure. My adventure.  
...Before I would marry that snobby Edward Mason. I shivered. He had pale green eyes with caramelish hair that was styled like a pompom. I swear, he focused more how his hair looked like than on me when we talked. And he was so full of himself, thought he knew everything and all of it. He claimed my mother´s stories was just that: stories.  
But no, Harry said I would have a good life with him. Live healthy, un poor, as Edward´s father, Edward Mason the first, was also a duke.  
Of course loved Cedric him. He said I was lucky to catch his eyes, because he usually went to more beautiful woman, like a tall blue eyed blonde. Not a short green eyed brunnet.  
"Isabella! Are you even listening to me?" I snapped my eyes to Mrs. Jonson and nodded, giving her my most charmed smile. Mother told me that that smile was a copy of my fathers and I could get anything I wanted from it.

"Yes Mrs. Jonson. I shall act more lady act and not do nonsense."  
_Tonight..._She seemed pleased at my answer and nodded.  
"Stand up Isabella. We have to train your balance."

I stood up straight and held my head high. "Yes Mrs. Jonson. You know best." Not. She nodded, agreeing, and walked over to take at least five books. Urgh. I made a face but quickly changed my expression when she turned. Her grey eyes hit mine and I only saw coldness and firmess in them. She was going to place the books on my head when a voice stopped her.  
"You look lovely Isabella. Just like your mother." I turned and saw my uncle John stand in the doorway. He didn´t know about my plans about tonight. Even as I felt the guilt, I grinned at him. Mrs. Jonson was not pleased. She had gotten an irritable expression as she looked at uncle John.

"Mr. Darling, may I ask why you are interrupting Isabella´s and mine lovely time together?"  
I tried to stop the laugh falling from my lips as I heard her words. Lovely time together my as. I saw uncle John try to hide his smirk from his lips, and completely failed. "Well I haven´t seen my niece in such a long time Mrs. Jonson, so I decided to give a visit."

He smiled at me as I grinned back, practically glowing. Mrs. Jonson tsked.  
"You were here about two days ago."

Uncle John´s eyes turned from amusing to strict. "I think that is long time enough. You surely don´t want me to miss any time with the only memory from my own sister, do you Mrs. Jonson?"  
My smile slid slightly of my face of the memory of my mother. Mrs. Jonson practically snarled at Uncle John. "Of course not."  
Uncle John nodded at the door. "Well then. Go on."  
Mrs. Jonson walked out fast, but gave one last glare at Uncle John before she closed the door. I pusted out and relaxed my body, slumping down onto the chair. "Thank you Uncle John."

He gave me a smile. "Of course Bells. Who would want to be with that old witch?" I gave out a giggle.  
"Uncle! Stop it…" He laughed and sat down in another wooden chair.  
"No I´m serious. ´do that, sit there, straighten your back, look into my eyes, that´s un lady like… ´" I laughed at his try to be her. I had to admit, he were pretty close.

"How´s Wendy?" I asked when we calmed down. I winced slightly of the name, but smiled anyway. Wendy was my cousin, uncle John´s baby girl. He named her from my mother and Wendy was four today I think, do mother was still alive when Wendy came to earth. I loved Wendy with all my heart. She had gold brown curls and brown eyes that make you do anything to make them happy. She would make a man very happy someday.

"she´s… fine… oh who am I kidding? She is going to ruin me someday, I know it. She want´s everything and I can´t say no to those eyes… Mary isn´t any better."  
Mary was his other baby girl. Seven years now in September. She was more like her mother, Julie. Blond straight hair with brown eyes. The same eyes that Wendy had.

I laughed. "It is hard to say no to those eyes, I admit."  
He looked at me. "They miss you. Wendy misses you a lot. You and the stories of your father."  
Uncle John and uncle Michael was the only ones who knew Peter Pan was my father. They saw the day I was born that something was wrong and finally it clicked. I heard that they saw my eyes and then they told mom that I have ´the boy who lived´s eyes. I sighed.

"I know. I miss them to. It´s just… It´s very hard to come out of here if you know what I mean." He nodded.  
"I could talk to Harry if you´d like?" I shook my head.  
"No. He have enough on his shoulder´s already. I have turned down five men already and Harry is getting really frustrated with me. He think that a lady should not act like that… but…you know i don´t want to get married uncle, i can´t be the perfect little wife! It´s not me! I just want one adventure at least before... before…"

"I heard an Edward Mason asked for your hand..."  
I shuddered. "Do not remind me uncle."  
He laughed out loud. "I suspect he wasn´t up to your wishes then?"  
"This is not funny uncle. Edward Mason was excatly the man Harry wanted me to marry, godness Cedric would be thrilled to have me out of the house, but he is all wrong! He just want a perfect little house wife that clean and cook for him. I can´t stand it. I do not want to be that wife uncle...

He shook his head with a soft smile. "Your mother didn´t also."

"How was it there?" I asked for the hundredth time.  
"Incredible… fighting pirates, talking to mermaids, or well, not trying to get eaten by one.. the indians…"  
"You fell in love with one right? The princess?"

He chuckled. "Yes and I got my first kiss also from her." He grew serious. "But Bells… if you´re ever going there…"  
"I know, write a N on a letter by the window so that you can see that I went there, and not some psycho have kidnapped me." He nodded.  
"And if you decide to stay there… come and visit me at least. "  
I chuckled. "Of course I would uncle. But that is never going to happen."

_How wrong I was…_

Later that evening.

I walked into the room and the familiar scent of flowers filled my scent. We were nearly here. This was mother´s room for when she played the piano and wrote her stories. This was her room to inspire and love. I should not be here, i knew that, but it was my memory of her. The music and her stories. Everything was covered by white blankets, all over. It looked cold. Distant.  
I quickly went to the desk, threw off the blanket and opened one drawer. I instantly saw the familiar books. Her stories. A gentle smile came across my lips but it went off my face when I remembered that I hadn´t much of time. I stood up, threw the two books gently in my bag and would just walk out... when I saw it.

In the corner of the room was the familiar instrument. Her beloved piano, covered by a white blanket. I sighed and walked over, replaying the memory of her in my mind. _Just once wouldn´t hurt... _I threw off the blanket and gently caressed the piano with a soft touch.  
I sat down on the bence and opened the piano before I let my fingers flow swiftly across the ivory, and the melody filled the room. Flashes of us together filled my head as the music turned softer into the melody.

_"I love you Isabella. My bella." _I was going to sleep when I heard she say that... but I woke up after I had dreamed a nightmare: _"I´m here and I love you with all my heart. I´m not going any where, I will always look after you. No matter what Bells."  
_And when I fighted with a sword..._"Your father would have been proud."_  
_"You are the best thing that ever happened to me."  
"You are my biggest adventure."  
_And then she was dying. _"To die will be an awfully big adventure. And we will see each other again, but in a different world."  
__"Life aren´t life if you´re not living. Live your life. Live your adventures."_

_"I love you Isabella. You were and will always be my most precious adventure."_

I didn´t even knew I cried before I felt the salty tears hit my lips. I knew I couldn´t get her back - even if I wanted so. It was impossible, even if I hoped for the impossible. Peter Pan could not even bring her back. I knew it was a lost cause but I hoped still. After two years I still wanted my mother´s gently arms comfort me when I had a nightmare, I wanted her love and I wanted her.

I wanted my mom back. I wanted to feel her touch and smell her scent. I wanted to have her with me, I wanted to talk at least one more time to her. Ask her if she had it good where she was. If she missed me. If she wanted to come back. If she was on an adventure. If she still looked over me.

If she still wanted me.

Big fat tears fell from my eyes as I closed them. As much as I wanted it, I knew my wish would never become true. I would never get my mother back. I was so much into the moment so that I didn´t hear the door open.

"How... touching." I flew around and saw Cedric sneer at me mocking. I wipped off my tears with the back of my side quickly as I glared at him.  
"What do you want Cedric?" He gave me another ugly sneer.  
"I want many things _Isabella_. You away from here is one thing. You away from my life is one thing."  
"Too bad you can´t get all you want, right?" _But you would get what you want, what you have wanted all along. _  
He smirked.  
"We´ll see dear _sister._ In one month you´ll be married to Mr. Mason and be Mrs. Edward Mason and you will be gone from my life. But if I had a say in the matter, you would not be with him, oh no, dear sister. He doesn´t deserve you, he deserve something better. Something more... unique. Not a plain brunnet. I can honestly not see what he sees in you sister. It would be better for all of us if you would not be here."

I hated him so much. So so much. But he stated the truth. He was no liar.  
Tears blew up in my eyes and I saw his winning smile behind my blurried tears.  
I walked towards the door but stopped beside him to whisper:

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you get all you want."

As I walked out I dried off the tears from my wet cheeks and walked into the bathroom to calm down. After just a couple of minutes it looked like I was more tired-red than crying-red so I decided to walk out. When I came out to the loby I was my uncle, Harry, Mrs. Jonson and... Cedric. Cedric wore that stupid grin on his face as he looked at me. I went directly to uncle John to say goodnight, knowing I wasn´t going to see him for a while.

"Goodnight uncle. I love you. Send my love to Julie and the little ones." I hugged him hard and felt him kiss my forehead.

"Of course Bells. Goodnight and beat some pirates in your dreams for me." I smiled.  
"John! Do not say such nonsense to young Isabella." My smile was off again_. Thank you Mrs. Jonson.  
_"Now Lina, she can have dreams about pirates if she would like to. Dreams are meant to be filled by fairytales and adventures…" spoke my stepfather as he stepped forwards to kiss me on my forehead. His black hair shone in the light.

"Goodnight Bella. You look so much like your mother." His eyes traveled me up and down and her eyes filled with tears. Even if he wasn´t my father, he did indeed love my mother very much. He took me into his arms and he hugged me gently. He smelled like home to me. Vanilla and freesia.  
"Goodnight pa, I love you."  
"I love you too my little girl." He stepped back and gave me a soft smile. "Sweet dreams darling."

"Goodnight Cedric." I gave a half smile, he met my gaze with a fake smile.  
"Goodnight Isabella", he said with a sweetly voice.

Mrs. Jonson just looked at me. She nodded at me. "Goodnight Isabella."  
I gave her a polite smile and walked up the stairs quickly. As I set my last step on the stairs I began to hear uncle John argue with Harry again.

_"You can´t keep her here Harry. This is not healthy. She has no near friends and don't do anything she want to – besides reading and… yes, reading!"  
"We will not have this discussion. She is my daughter and will remain here."  
"She would have a better and wealthier life with us. Not a school life where every single time she has, have to be with Mrs. Jonson. No offence, but she can´t live like this! _

_"She can and she will John! And don´t try to take ideas about pirates and that nonsense into her fragile mind. She does not need that."  
_John´s voice grew louder. _"She is not that fragile! She can handle an adventure Harry! She longs for it! She don´t want this life. She does not want to be a prisoner any more… I know you are still grieving Wendy but do not put Isabella into this life because you are afraid to lose her. Because you will lose her if you continue this."  
"Have you boys no manners?! That girl is upstairs right now and trying to sleep and you two are fighting like barbarians right here!" _this was such times I liked Mrs. Jonson.

I quickly went to my room. I closed the door and groaned. Both of them tried to decide how my future would be. None of them asked what I wanted. Sure, John knew which life I wanted and what I wanted to do, but he hasn't asked where I wanted to stay or anything like that.  
Harry knew I didn't want this life but he did what he thought was the best idea to keep me safe – keep me locked out from everything. Every sickness. Every death. Everything.

I noticed I was shivering and looked at the big window. It was open and the curtains was flying over the floor as the air swept in. I took a hold onto my big dress and walked over to the window to close it. Mrs. Jonson had forced me into this dress to show how I should handle it when I was going to a party.  
I admit, the dress was quite beautiful but it didn´t feel like it was me. For Christ sake, I had a corset on me! This isn´t the eighteen century!

I closed the big window and walked over to the fireplace to on the fire. The fire sparkled and became big in a second of matters. The warmth began to fill the room as I stood up. I walked over to the bed and took off my over dress – which was a dark blue and laid it on the bed. Now I just had my under trousers and my corset. I quickly went to my drawer and picked out a shirt, that I picked on. I let my hair out and in the side of my eye I saw my reflection. I looked like... a pirate...  
My eyebroows furrowed as I packed my bag, full of clothes and lastly mom´s books.  
I quickly wrote a note to uncle John and Harry, laying it on the bed. I sighed.

I walked over to the door I heard that John and Harry still argued. I bit my lip. I knew I had no chance to get out when they were still awake.

I shook my head to myself and would just open the door when something pressed against me– forcing me against the door. I heard the lock click. On an instant I began to struggle against the body that was pressed against me.  
I began to feel something hard against my butt as the thing continued to press me harder against the door. Hands traveled up against my body and they put something against my mouth. I tried to say something but it came out muffled.

Oh god no… I felt some hands take mine and bind them on my back – no matter how much I struggled.  
The thing that was pressed against my butt became harder and bigger. I knew what it was. I wasn´t that naïve. He placed something over my eyes so that I couldn´t see, like a bad or something, and then swept something cold under my breasts.  
Thoughts were swirling in my head. Was I about to get raped? How did this man come in here? What the hell was happening? I shocked myself as I swore.

The hands turned me around so that I was face to face to my kidnapper. Please someone, come now… Uncle John please come… he pressed against me and I felt his manhood against my core – pressing. It felt so good… no. Bella, do not think like that. His hands gripped my breasts roughly and he groaned into my hair. A rough dark voice came out.  
"God, I know why Pan liked you now… your breasts are defiantly more tuned out than last time I saw you." To state his words, he pressed against me more and his mouth took a hold on my throat. I began to lean away from him but it didn´t make any change.

He just began to suck hard as a hand took a hold on my butt, pressing me towards him. Oh god, so good… I moaned. Then came his words to me. He thought I was my mother! I tried to say I wasn't her but it didn´t some out as I wanted to. It came out like a moan. Dammit.  
He chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart but we don't have much time." He backed but gripped my waist against him. I began to struggle again.  
"Take her. But I swear to god, if you fuckin´ touch her improperly, I will cut you up my self myself."  
"Aye aye Capt´n." I felt some other hand take a grip on me and as they began to move me I began to scream.

Hook´s Pov.

She looked so beautiful in that dress. Wendy had sure grown into a fine woman. I began to feel myself get hard as I saw her lean down to put on the fire, fucking teasing me unknowingly with her ass. She stood up and walked over to the bed. She gripped the dress and in one swift was it pulled off her body. Her body was really more womanish this time. Her white corset was pulling her breasts up and the trousers she had, showed her nice legs. Now I was defiantly hard.

She walked over to the warderobe and picked out a dark grey shirt and quickly put it on. Oh my. She looked like she was one of my crew. My dick was more than happy to see that.  
I saw her fill her bad with such clothes, corsets, trousers, underwear, shirts... Look like she was going somewhere. At last she put some books down in her bag carefully. At last she wrote something on a paper and laid it on the bed, sighing.

She walked over to the door, not showing her face at all. I instantly knew what she was going to do. See if someone was there. I flew towards her. I quickly took a bandana around her mouth and knot it with one hand and with my hook I switched the lock.  
She began to struggle right away, making me press against her to hold her down. My dick was really happy about that. I took her hands and noticed that even if she was struggling as best as she could, she was weak. Delicate. I could take her hands with one off my own and knot them together with a rope. So fierce but delicate. Like a kitten trying to be a tiger.

I pressed against her so that she couldn´t move and fuck, she felt so good… I quickly put the bag around her head so her eyes were covered and turned her around in one quick move. She looked so fucking sexy right now.  
Her eyes arms were drawn back, causing her breasts to push forward. And the white corset pushed them upwards… her left almost breast fell out as I pushed my man hood towards her.

Fuck. I groaned hard and gripped her right breast, brushing over her nipple. A moan fell from her mouth.  
"God, I know why Pan liked you now… your breasts are defiantly more tuned out than last time I saw you."  
Then I attacked her throat with my mouth. I sucked at it hard, my hand gripped her firm ass. She gasped out loud and that quickly turned out to a moan.  
A knock on the window stopped me from shoving my dick into her sweet pussy. I chuckled at my ignorance at the time. "Sorry sweetheart but we don't have much time." I backed away and saw her gasp and her legs cross, trying to build friction. I smirked. Looks like little Wendy isn't that innocent.

I took a hold of her waist and pulled her towards me, taking a deep breath from her hair before I looked at my men that climbed into the room. Stupid girl. Not locking the window. I looked at one of my men who stared at Wendy. I glared at him.  
"Take her. But I swear to god, if you fuckin´touch her improperly, I will cut you up myself."  
I showed up my hook and watched as he gulped and nodded.  
"Aye aye Capt´n." He took a hold of her arms and walked quickly out. I heard her muffled scream and I felt pity for a second. For a second.

Mr. Smee and two others of my men stood at the window, Mr. Smee holding a bag.  
"Mr. Smee, come here. You two, put off the fire." Mr. Smee flew towards me. "Hold up the bag."  
He did as I asked as I walked towards the bed. I threw her dress into the bag that was beside the bed before I walked to the closet.  
I opened and took some dresses from there. She hadn´t enough of them.

"Capt´n, what are you doing?" came Mr. Smee´s voice.  
"What does it look like I´m doing? I´m packing for our guest." I chuckled. The door knocked and I stopped for a moment before I gave the bag to Mr. Smee. Just as I did so, the door flew open and a man fell in. He was slightly good built, but he was no match for me. He had black curly hair and dark eyes. His eyes flew from me, to the bag Mr. Smee held, to the fireplace to the window.  
"What are you doing?! Kidna...!" Bill, one of my men, jumped on him from his side and took a gag on his mouth, while Mr. Smee quickly took a rope and knotted his hands. Bill looked at me for instructions as the boy began to struggle.

"Take him with us." They nodded. The boy looked at me with big eyes. I stopped Mr. Smee before he walked out.

"Put the girl somewhere comfy."  
"Aye Captain."  
Foot steps was heard as I walked out to the plank over to my ship, my love, my Jolly Roger. I quickly threw the plank off and saw a man running towards the window. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn´t set my finger on where I had seen him...  
"You…"  
I smirked at him and gave a nod with my hat.

The man stood in the window, almost falling over, as he growled. "We´ll get her back Hook! We will get her back! You can´t keep her forever!"  
I almost laughed at this man´s naivety. "We´ll see."  
I walked up to the rudder and took fast command. As I barked out commands, my thoughts were slightly distracted by the young maiden on my ship. I have never been so captured by a woman.

I snapped my fingers and Mr. Smee came forward.  
"Where´s the girl?"  
"In.. in your headquarters Captain…" Ahh, he knew me so well.  
"Good. Wouldn´t w´nt to make her uncomfortable." I smirked.  
"Aye captain. What about the boy?"  
I shuggred.  
"Just put him in the brig."  
"Aye aye."  
I smirked to myself. Pan is going to come to rescue his Wendy and my hook will be down in his throat when he tries and then comes happily ever after. But of course i wouldn´t return Wendy after that. Who knows? maybe she will be fun.

As we began to sail i noticed that London was really a beautiful city, with the.. big ben?, yes so it was called. The lights were facinating and everything was just beautiful. Not my type. I saw Smee walk out from the hallway that led to my cabin with a confused face.  
"Mr. Smee, take over here. I go and visit our lovely miss Wendy and her... friend." His eyes flashed towards mine.  
"Capt´n, there is something you should know..."  
"Not now Smee."

I left before he could say anything. I began to hum low to my self as I opened my door. "Captain Hook." stood proudly on the door and I grinned. My grin became bigger when I saw the girl that sat on the bed, her arms almost free as she tried to struggle the ropes off, still with the bag around her, and the same delicious clothes on her. I began to walk forward, after I closed the door that is.  
"That, is not going to work my lady." She froze at my voice and her whole body became stilll.  
"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, little Wendy... " I placed my hook on her throat and her whole bbody shivered at the coldness.  
"Let me see your pretty sea eyes." I threw the bag off her with my hook and I staggered back when I saw her eyes glaring.  
Green forest eyes. Full of arrogance and proudness, but a bit wariness in them. Flashbacks of Pan hit me as a shock.

She had his eyes.

I took in her face. Yes, the same nose, cheekbones and mouth as Wendy but she wasn´t her. Probably her daughter.  
"My... you´re defiently not our storyteller..." Her green eyes flashed angry as she glared into my blue eyes.  
I still held my hook agaisnt her throat, caressing it gently.  
"But you are defiently a beauty."

She snarled as best as she could as I chuckled.

I ripped the gag off with my hook and she gave out a big breath, still glaring at me. I saw red angry marks from the gag around her mouth. Tsk Tsk men, you thightened it hard. Women are preious and delicate creatures. "Captain Hook." Her voice was lean, beautiful, but hard. How the fuck did she know my name?

I smirked at her and bowed slightly at the girl, trying to hide my surprise. She gave a half sarcastic smile. It was the same smile Pan last gave me when i was being swallowed whole."You are the codfish that were swallowed by that crocodile."  
My eyes flashed red as I felt my anger rise. She smirked, knowing she got under my skin "My... you are sure well informed of me. May I ask how?"

She shuggred. "People talk."  
I ´hmm´ed and walked closer to her.  
"Now... the big question is, who are you my lovely?"

She snorted at the name but didn´t answer  
My eyebrow pierced up. She surerly was a fiesty one. "Well you are not Miss Darling, that´s for sure. But maybe a related to her hm? Your mother perhaps?"  
She half smiled again. "That´s for me to know captain."  
I gave a smirk before i decided to play with my hook. Her eyes became huge at the sight of the hook.

"Now, if you are not Miss Darling, where is she?"  
The girl´s eyes became cold and she pursed her lips.  
"Not telling?" i walked closer to her, and she tried to melt down into the bed. So she was afraid of me. I grinned as I gently caressed her cheek with my hook. She winced slightly.  
"I could kill you, you know. Right now. Slit up that pretty little throat of yours and you will be dead..."  
She smiled gently at me but I could still see her fear.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure."

I froze. That was the words Pan said. What was she? His female dobbelganger?

I smiled. "Well I think the boy is more up for answers than you are, sweetheart."  
"He would never..." she snarled but I saw the hesitation in her eyes. She knew he would say all I needed.  
"We´ll see sweetness. Meet you at dinner."  
With that I walked out of my cabin, locking the door. I could hear her screaming at me. Boy, she had a tounge. I quickly went down to the brig. I could hear the boy sobbing, disgusting. He sat down, hands behind his back, crying. Disgusting.  
I opened the roasting door and his eyes flew up to mine. Blue met black.

I walked to him and put my hook at his chin, he became frozen at once. I ripped off the gag and he gave out a hard breath, glaring at me. Bad move. I sat my hook under his chin and turned his head up. He gave a gasp and I saw a little red blood flow down his throat. Ops.

"Where is Wendy Darling?"  
He gasped. "She died two years ago."  
One of my eyebrows shot up. That explained why the girl was unwilling to talk. It hurt.

I focused on the boy. "Why did she die?"  
He gulped, "She got very sick."  
He really was a coward.  
"And what, Cedric, is the girl´s name and what relationship had she with Wendy?"  
His eyes became hard. "Isabella Wendy Mary Darling. She was Wendy´s daughter." I knew it.  
"How are you related?"  
"She´s my half sister. Same father."

I smirked. "Ahh, so you love her."

He snorted. "No. I do not. She is not behaving like a lady should and is not one. She is not family to me. My sister would be gentle, loving and caring, the perfect housewife, but she is not. She is a disgusting creature."

My eyebrows shot up and I felt something stir inside of me. Something that I haven´t felt in such a long time. Protectiveness. Could I care about the girl? Wendy´s girl? No. Don´t be silly James.

"So, if I decide to slit her pretty throat right now... you would not care?"  
"No. Because you wouldn´t do it. You are just a fictional guy in one of Wendy´s stories. This is just a dream. Only a dream."  
Pathetic. I felt my anger flare.  
I placed my hook under his throat and saw him wincing as I slit slowly the skin. "You think this pain is not real boy?" I snarled, his eyes flashed to pure pain. I hit his eye with my good hand and he groaned at the pain. Pathetic. Can´t handle a little pain. The girl, Isabella, didn´t even flinch at the angry marks she had in her pretty little face.  
"You, my boy, are pathetic."

I walked out, ignoring his pathetic pleads.

* * *

**_Ehm, tell me what you thought about it please :) And if you have any thoughts of how this story should continue, please write it. I has had this idea in my head for a very long time and I would love to get a feedback :D Which pov does you guys want me to write in the next chapter? tell me all your ideas, I´m open for it all :) Btw, the song she played was "flower rives in you."_**


End file.
